


I Love You

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gross, Kissing, No Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Alice noticed her brother's change in demeanor as the years went by, his affection became suffocating, and it grew worse when he wakes her up at night.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> While I was watching Gotham, I was creeped out by Jervis's reaction and affection toward his sister. I mean, I thought it was genuine, but when he found her, there was a sort of unhealthy obsession since Alice didn't want anything to do with him.   
> The title has a double meaning since both characters love each other, but it's not similar.  
> I didn't add the mind manipulation, nor the blood poisoning. I actually didn't think about it until I was done writing the story. I was mostly focused on Jervis's incestuous behavior toward Alice, and her desire to leave when he revealed the extent of his affection.
> 
> I was also wondering why people haven't talked about it...I mean, I guess no one really has too. But it's weird and I haven't found much comments about it, except incest related stories. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

It didn’t happen all the time, but when it did. He would enter her room, and close the door. Darkness covered them both, but inside of him, there was something yearning that disgusted her. He wanted her to stay close to him since their parents died when they were young. It seemed that it bothered him greatly, and because they didn’t have any other family members, it was only the two of them.

Going through foster homes as they aged. He never liked when they were separated, he would fight and argue, and when they were, he would find her. He carried her from the foster home in the dead of night, and since then, they have stayed with each other. Except his mentality began to dissolve and his rage took over, but his fondness during those times is what scared her the most.

It started when he began to hit her, thinking she was leaving without him. Or he found that she went outside, or if she was talking to someone. She was confused at first, wondering why he was getting angry for nothing. He would try to explain, mumbling rhymes as he went, and as he began to grow frustrated. He hit her. 

Slapped her in the face and she stumbled backwards, almost toppling to the floor. The pain was shattering, a burn that made her eyes widen at her brother’s sudden volatile decision. Except he was blinded by his rage that he would grab her by the shoulders and shake her, asking her why she would leave him.

Tears slipped from her eyes, fear clutching her racing heart. She said she wouldn’t leave him, she only went to the store to get food for the evening, and that someone wanted to ask her about coupons. 

It took awhile for him to calm down, and when he did, that’s when she noticed it. Where his mentality was broken. He’d look at her with fondness, reaching to touch the cheek he slapped, then he would lean forward and kiss her as if it would make up for him hitting her.

“My darling Alice,” he would say, his hands soft instead of his fingers digging into her arms. His face warm and gentle instead of twisted and ferocious. “You should’ve told me, I would’ve went with you.”

She’d look at him, concerned, but scared. There was something wrong with her brother, but at the time, she thought maybe it was a fluke. Something he’d only do once, except he lashed out too many times.

“I don’t want you leaving me,” he said, touching her hair as they sat in the living room, a fresh bruise forming around her wrist. “I can protect you from others, and no one will ever hurt you.”

_ Except you. _ Alice learned to silently cry, afraid her brother would get angry at her. 

As the years went on, things began to decrease between them. He stopped hitting her, but would instead manipulate her, telling her no one would want her but him, that she’d die without him, the world would never accept her. 

He loved her, and he expressed this in many ways.

He sat down on the bed where she lay partially awake, hearing the door opening and closing. Her heart raced at what was going to happen, afraid of what he was going to do. This started maybe two years ago, where his affection grew stranger by the day. He would kiss her, touch her, hold her, and bought dresses that were for children. 

“My baby sister,” he murmur against her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. “My beautiful Alice.”

His fixation on the Mad Hatter began to form, and blue was his favorite color on her, and he would speak in rhymes more often, drinking tea, and making sure she stayed on time if she left the house. He didn’t tolerate her being late.

She listened to him slipping off his coat before picking up the blanket and crawling underneath. Her mouth went dry and she curled her fingers into fists, but she stayed still. Hoping he wasn’t going to do anything else. 

“Alice,” he whispered, his fingers touched her waist, dragging her onto her back. “Alice...wake up.”

“Go away…” she murmured, hoping she was at least convincing.

“Wake up, Alice,” he said, almost singing softly in the dark. She knew he was smiling, his hand pulled her closer to him, and their bodies were flushed together, but she wouldn’t open her eyes, afraid of the reality of what was going to happen.

His face was against hers, his breath on her ear. “My darling Alice, wake up.” His fingers tightened on her waist, before he slipped his fingers under her shirt.

She squirmed, “Don’t…”

“Wake up, then.”

Alice opened her eyes and turned her head toward her brother. She could barely see him in the dark. “What do you want? Go back to your room.”

“I want to sleep with you,” he whispered, his thumb smoothed over her bare hip bone. “I love you.”

Alice frowned, but then she felt his mouth against hers, and her eyes widened. He hadn’t tried to kiss her on the mouth before. Sure he kissed her on the cheek, the forehead, and sometimes even her hands. She’d even catch him looking at her lips, but she never thought he’d do it. 

She pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss. “What are you doing?” 

He chuckled, his hands kept her close, making sure she wouldn’t move away from him. “I was out...and a woman kissed me, and at first I didn’t want to kiss her, but…” he pressed his lips against Alice’s again, “I pretended it was you, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn’t you, and I thought maybe if I could kiss you, it would make things better.”

“Make things better?” she asked, incredulous, still trying to push him away. “Are you serious? I’m your sister.”

“I know,” he murmured, then he moved on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down, “I know, but I don’t care, I love you, I love you so much, I want us to stay together.”

“Let go of me,” she squirmed, trying to break free, but his fingers dug into her wrists.

“Alice, stay still,” he said, annoyed. “I can’t bare the thought of you being with anyone but me. Do you understand me, Alice. I can’t.”

“You’re insane,” she yelled, but he leaned down and kissed her again.

She tried to turn her head, but then he bit her and the pain was sudden that she opened her mouth to protest, only for his tongue to enter her mouth. Her eyes widened at his slick tongue against her own that tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, Alice,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers as she sobs. “You’ll stay with me, right? I won’t go out, I won’t kiss anyone but you, just stay with me.”

Alice sucks in a breath and says, “Get off me, Jervis.”

“Of course,” he says, a sort of giddiness leaves his lips, “I didn’t mean to pressure you, I wanted to make sure that this was okay between us.”

Alice blinked back her tears, her mind winded taut at what he was saying, and this time, instead of being afraid of her big brother. The second he let go of her wrists and moved off of her, she sat up, looked at her brother’s outline, squeezed her fingers and in a flash, she punched him in the face. 

Jervis fell backwards off the bed, groaning and muttering Alice’s name. She, however, slid from the bed, grabbed her discarded pants and sweater and attempted to run from the room. Except he reached for her arm, yanking her back and slamming her against the wall.

“Where are you going, Alice? No one will accept you out there, no one will love you like I do, they will hurt you and discard you,” he said, almost growling at her.

“Let go of me,” she screeched, dragging her hand from his hold and shoving him back. She pushed open the door, ran through the hall of their apartment, past the living room to the front door.

She unlocked the door and before she could step out, he grabbed her again, pulling her back into the apartment.

“No one will love you,” he pleaded, fingers digging into her arm. “You can’t leave me, Alice.”

“I don’t care,” she said, “anything to get away from you.”

Her brother went still, and she saw the shock on his face. “Don’t tell me that is true, Alice, the world outside is callous.”

She blinked, remembering her parents deaths, the shock and sadness on Jervis’s face as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering he’ll protect her. As years went by, things got worse, and his condition went with it.

“Goodbye, Jervis,” she whispered, shoving him back and running out the door.

Alice wished she could stay with her brother, but he had lost his mind when their parents died. She loved him, not the way he loved her, but his kindness will stay with her, while she’ll escape the unstable wrath that is taking him over.


End file.
